The fuel injection has a very big influence on operation and combustion of a diesel engine. The so-called common rail fuel injection has been developed in order to enhance the control of the combustion. One of the systems of this kind, applied especially to large engines, has been disclosed in EP 959245.
One of the factors having a particularly big influence on the operation of the engine is the successful operation and control of the injection nozzles.